


I Invited a Bunch of Hot Girls to Mana Transfer

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Breasts, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disgusted face, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Maledom/Femsub, Monster Girl, Multiple Fellatio, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgy, Pussy Stack, Pussy Tower, Shimaidon, Tall Woman/Short Man, Tsunderes, contempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: Inspired by a 3koma comic by Nakamura Regura, a series of short stories about what happens when Gudao asks girls to mana transfer with him.
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Euryale | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gorgon Sisters, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gorgon | Avenger, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medusa | Lancer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medusa | Rider, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Penthesilea | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Stheno | Assassin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Penthesilea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new mini-series I decided to write specifically for the lockdown. A bunch of you are probably stuck inside your houses with nothing to do, so I came up with a quick series of vignettes featuring FGO characters. These are shorter than my usual chapters, and they involved a lot less planning compared to my normal stories.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a comic by Nakamura Regura I found on Reddit called "Inviting to a Mana Transfer" featuring several hot women making disgusted faces at you in reaction to that question. The comic features Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla, to give you a hint as to who will feature in here.
> 
> Plus, I might add in a few bonus characters as well.
> 
> There's a lot less thought put into the "plot" of this, if there is a plot at all. It's just meant to be some mindless fun written up in a few days. I hope you enjoy reading, and happy quarantine!

"Hey, Penth-chan~!"

Penthesilea already looked irritated when her master first greeted her like that, but what Gudao said next made her really mad.

"Wanna mana transfer?"

"I'll kill you if you say any more."

Penth gave her master a deeply displeased look, a bulging vein appearing in her temple, one of her sclera already turning dark red as she looked at Gudao completely unamused, her face blank except for a subtle scowl but giving just a hint of the deep rage that lurked beneath her still relatively calm façade.

Gudao grinned at Penth with not a hint of fear, not just oblivious to his imminent danger, but actively indifferent to it.

Penth was cool and sexy, with rock-hard abs, a rocking hot body, utterly amazing thighs. Despite this, hers was the body of a woman, hers the face of a true beauty, utterly effeminate, but still strong, rough and unhewn but utterly alluring because of it.

None of this was anything anyone, much less Gudao, could say out loud to her face, of course, but Gudao made it obvious anyway through the dumb, carefree smirk on his face, the bulge in his pants as he grinned stupidly at his poorly-chosen target of his sexual harassment.

Gudao grinned even more stupidly, finding Penth's angry face hot.

"Hey, Penth-chan. Wanna transfer mana—"

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said earlier? I'll kill you if you say any more, huh?!"

Penth glared at Gudao like he was a worm, the bulge in her temple growing larger. She didn't even dignify her worthless master with her full anger, instead staring him down coldly with measured contempt.

This made Gudao erect beyond measure, his penis refusing to die down under Penth's withering stare. Gudao had made this ridiculous offer in the middle of the Chaldea hallway, and they were both blocking each other's way.

Gudao indeed obeyed Penth's order, saying nothing more but not moving away either, instead standing in front of her with that dumb grin on his face.

Still glaring at Gudao with the withering, cold, condescending look of a queen who knew her unfortunate target to be beneath her, Penth got on her knees, a hint of a snarl showing on her lip, and pulled down Gudao's trousers as she placed her fingerless gloved hand on his dick and started pulling him off.

Cocking her head, her lip now curled into a full snarl, Penth let out a contemptuous huff of breath and stroked Gudao's fat dick. Gudao stared at Penth, getting harder and harder from her look of rage, his dick standing up completely on end as he felt her sweaty glove, damp and soft from all the moisture, across him.

Her grip was strong, but pleasurable. Her fingers were quite smooth and delicate for a warrior queen's, and Gudao made no secret of the fact that he was enjoying himself. Penth continued to glare at her perverted master with utter contempt, working his dick with her hand until it was rising at its peak.

Then, while glaring at him, Penth added in her mouth as well, sucking on the tip lovingly while she continued to use her hand to work the rest of his shaft. She moved her mouth deeper and soon took her hand completely away, putting them at her master's side as she shoved her throat down his cock and worked him fully with her mouth, deepthroating him with large gulps and gasps, the spittle drooling from her lips and leaking down his shaft.

Gudao stood still, having to do nothing at all but allow Penth's forceful, sucking mouth to draw him closer in. His front was pulled forward, his cock drawn deep into her throat and his shaft wholly bathed with her spit and embraced all over by her melty tongue.

After less than a minute, this was all enough for Gudao to let out a creamy surprise, and he appropriately came a massive amount, unloading inside Penth's mouth and having plenty left over at the end to nut on her face too. Penth closed her lips, biting them as she received Gudao's impromptu facial with an increasing gaze of displeasure, barely moving at all as she showed just how little she thought of him.

Finally, after Gudao was done, Penth stood up again, facing him with her cum-covered face, her eyes still frozen in that scary look of barely suppressed murderous rage. Gudao smiled and led her to her own room, where they would have plenty of more fun together.

…

"SSHUUU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…JUUU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…CHRRRGHH-H-KK-K-K-K-K…JU-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-PU-U-U-U-U-U…JUUU-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U…"

Penth squatted beside her own bed, ferociously feasting on her master's big fat dick, her face disappearing inside Gudao's lap as she pummeled her face again and again down his shaft, stopping only once her mouth met his balls before rapidly pulling away and doing it all over again.

It was enough that her spit went flying all over the place, getting in her hair and all over her face, which was still covered with the cum from last time. Spit and cum mixed in a sloppy mess, covering her mouth as the filthy Amazon queen fellated her master.

Gudao came again, with a cumshot just as large as the last one, this time nutting almost all of it across Penth's disgusted face.

This time, Penth had taken off everything from the waist down, being completely naked below her hips. Her dirty, dark, wet pussy was totally exposed, as was her thick bushy white tuft of pubic hair, her thunder thighs totally uncovered, her stocky toned peach white legs showing in their entirety in all their glory, culminating in her sexy, lusty, erotic feet, which were bent and extended upwards, with her toes clutching the ground and her ankles hovering in the air.

Penth feasted on Gudao's limp cock after he was done cumming, "cleaning" him off with a sloppy follow-through that just made things even more messy.

Gudao had ordered her to take off her clothes on her lower half, showing her thick and toned but long legs and her beautiful feet. Her master got off to this, and so, even while Penth gazed at Gudao like a worm, she obeyed his command and did herself up in a way that was more pleasing to Gudao's eyes.

"Ah-h-h-h~…that blowjob was hot, Penth! Now, get on top of the bed and slap my dick with those hips!"

Penth raised another eyebrow, still disgusted by Gudao, but she quite eagerly crawled on the bed, still wearing that scowl, and with a completely unamused, blank expression, mounted Gudao and thrust her hips just as he ordered down on his dick, which had grown rock hard in the few seconds after her syrupy blowjob.

Using her soaking wet loins, Penth mounted her unruly master, grinding her muscly, tight pussy lips down against his slippery wet shaft. The slapping noise became quite loud, almost distracting. Penth had a hard time keeping up her straight face, lifting her arms and putting her hands behind her head as she allowed her big, beautiful boobs to bounce up and down.

Gudao grinned and lay back on Penth's pillow, having the added fringe benefit of being able to smell her scent that was embedded into the pillowcase. His dick throbbed and wobbled, but even as Penth brought her hips down on it, she found it hard to make him cum. He was far more hardy than she had assumed, and Penth felt her own pussy lips clenching up from the pleasure as the sensation rode up her back and got her moaning.

Penth shuddered and felt herself about to cum. She wrapped her fingers around her sheets and tightened them, gripping frantically as she shoved her hips down into Gudao's loins and cried out, tightly shivering down the length of her spine and giving in completely as her pussy became a messy slop, leaking so virulently that a puddle formed around Gudao's balls and thighs. She didn't smile once during all this, her face still twisted in the same contemptuous glare as before.

Gudao made a victorious hoot, laughing as Penth's tight sticky pussy grabbed onto him, unable to let go, while Penth made the perfect kind of hot orgasm face to be expected from such a lusty and vicious queen, her eyes going cross-eyed and upwards, her nose wrinkled in a furious rage, her eyes wide open as she screamed like a true warrior queen. Unable to suppress her harsh, gritty lustful mating cries, Penth let it rip instead, going on without restraint as she slapped her hips down to the full hilt of Gudao's dick and kept them there, no longer holding back.

It was embarrassing. It was crude, rough, unfiltered, and everything Gudao had wanted to see from Penth. Penth was losing her mind, and she barely thought about anything but herself with Gudao, grinding her hips with abandon until moments later, Gudao threw his head back, a giant smirk still on his face, as a surprisingly cute squeal leaked from his lips and he felt his hips being thrown up into the air, his dick jamming itself all the way into Penth as he came inside her.

Penth gave another hoarse, throaty yell, her body arching back beautifully and showing off the extensive range of her muscular, ripped, well-toned body. Angling herself to thrust her pussy so that it went in as deep inside her as it could, she enveloped all of Gudao's big, thick, nasty cock, curling her toes as she felt it all come in. Her messy pussy was not done even throughout this, still slapping down against Gudao's cock while he came, milking it completely while his warm cumblasts came out in glazy pools.

Penth was still hungry for more. She felt Gudao's cock, which was quickly growing erect again, rub against the underside of her loins, teasing her with its girth and length. The corner of her mouth upturned in a nasty snarl, her sclera turning dark, she pulled away from Gudao, only to grab him by his ankles and bend his knees. With a tight grip on his legs now, Penth got on top of his thighs and placed herself down on his dick once more, this time being in full control of the motion as Gudao was completely powerless to move.

Gudao shamelessly made an erotic O-face, closing his eyes and smiling happily. He had no control over this at all, and Penth could mount him as hard and as fast as she wanted. Penth furiously thrashed her hips down into his cock, squeezing it lustily with her meaty walls, pounding him without mercy until she roared loudly, the scary, cool girl who was still technically only in her teenage body letting loose all of her ferocious side in one giant orgasmic cry.

Gudao's body went limp, and his ghost nearly escaped his body as Penth squeezed the semen from his dick, wringing his life force out of him with her powerful walls, her cool side totally dissolved away now in favor of her madly ferocious rage. The two of them continued to cum together, their gasps and thrusts a little more muted now, but nonetheless continuing to share fluid as Gudao's seed coursed consistently in a steady stream inside her womb.

Penth and Gudao finished with a couple last thrusts, and they decoupled briefly, their genitals hovering centimeters next to each other, still connected by many multiple strings of semen and other fluids. Penth glared at Gudao, still thinking nothing of him, and then got down on all fours next to his face and kissed him, thrusting her tongue deep inside his mouth to scoop up as much of his saliva and phlegm as his body would allow.

Gudao rubbed his lips against Penth, remaining mostly passive except for lightly wiggling his head back and forth. His cock was already ready again, and Penth could feel it rubbing against her backside, sliding against the opening of her pussy.

Lying on her side next to Gudao, Penth grasped his cock with her hand and started jerking it off again, in the meanwhile also making out with him, sucking on his tongue and his spit while she gave him a heated, passionate handjob.

Gudao was enjoying every second of this, while Penth kept up a decidedly more taciturn face through all this. But her hands were slippery and warm, and whatever she was feeling inside, her strong grip and surprisingly delicate fingers felt heavenly.

Gudao busted his nut, cumming in Penth's hands and spurting his nut all over, Penth wrinkled her nose again, giving Gudao an unpleasant glare. Crawling over to the edge of the bed, she bared her hips to him and showed off her body again.

Gudao scrambled onto his knees, getting on top of Penth, and started rubbing his cock against her crotch again, eliciting several hungry moans from Penth as, even though she despised her master and found him endlessly irritating, his cock still felt good rubbing against her crotch.

Gudao reared back up and pulled his cock away, dripping and glazed with plenty of Penth's juices, and Penth was left shuddering, waiting breathlessly for it to go inside her.

Gudao then decided to stick it up Penth's ass, and Penth squeezed the sheets all over again, screaming loudly as her master began to pound her anus. She felt her whole ass pussy on fire, her sphincter squeezing tightly. It was such a strange sensation, the forcefulness of her energetic master as he pushed his cock into her body through another hole something she wouldn't forget.

Gudao grabbed Penth on either side of her hips and shoved harder, making Penth squeal. She wrapped her anus deliriously around his member, clinging to him with her sphincter and anus as he powered through all the way into her intestines, making love to her brutally and using her body however he pleased. Although she was tough and intimidating, beneath Gudao's clutches and with his deceptively talented dick, she was no match, and her tough, hardened body became nothing more than extra adornment for Gudao's powerful, hungry dick.

"UGGH-H-H-H-H…OHHH-H-H-H-H-H…AHH-H-H-H-H-H…"

Penth shot her head up, foaming at her mouth, wriggling tightly underneath Gudao's hands. He kept going, enjoying the tightness of Penth's hole and the many smells that came out of her embarrassing dirty place. He was having too much fun, and he was not slowing down anytime soon.

Penth continued to make humiliating faces, her nostrils and upper lip contorting themselves and becoming elongated, her eyes going up in her eyelids as her young and comparatively scrawny lover conquered her body and made her into his bitch. He had every bit of power over her body, and Gudao knew it too.

Gudao slammed his hips into Penth's thunderous cheeks some more, and as Penth's pussy squirted out big loads before him, his cum from their previous linking leaking from her gaping pussy lips. Every single moan that came out of Penth's mouth during this, where Gudao wrapped his hands around her titties and rubbed his fingers all over her blossoming, erect nipples, was a show of submission. She resisted, but she quickly came anyway, Gudao's cock thrashing into her at a constant pace throughout.

Gudao pushed his hips into her ass-pussy one last time and shot his cum into there too, using Penth's asshole as his personal cum dump, holding her steady and making sure she was attached there tightly to his dick until he was all done.

Gudao pulled out of Penth's tight ass-pussy, uttering a sigh of relief. He sat up, waving his cock around, and Penth obediently turned around and cleaned her master off, still glaring at him condescendingly with an unpleasant scowl, but giving him post-anal top anyway despite that.

…

Rutting loudly on her bed, Penth let it loose, moaning and slapping her hips against Gudao while he knelt behind her and kept his hands on her breasts.

They were both fully naked now, with the remaining shreds of clothing completely off from Penth's body. What Penth had thought would be a quick fuck turned into an all-night mating session, with no sign that Gudao was at all finished yet.

Gudao nutted in Penth one more time, and turning her body around, Penth lay on her back and put her toes around his cock as she started stroking him off with her feet. She was mostly quiet now, having been properly tamed into silence, and only the sound of her toes squishing slimily down Gudao's throbbing shaft broke the eerie quiet.

Gudao creamed all over Penth's sexy toes, almost as if purposefully nutting as messily as possible as his cum came out in languid, drooping glazes. It flowed slowly and sluggishly out of his dick, dripping down messily onto Penth's toes and covering the bottoms of her feet. When Penth spread her toes apart, it formed lazy webs between her toes, the pale white of her skin blending into the chalky white of Gudao's come.

In sync with Gudao's wishes, the Amazon queen furled and unfurled her feet, letting her soles wrinkle and her toes scrunch. She wiggled her feet from side to side and spread, flexed, and curled her toes.

Gudao grinned as his cock grew hard again. Penth's feet were naturally big and smelly, only natural for such an athletic and strong woman as she. The smell was enticing, especially once it was mixed with his own stench. Penth was not smiling at all, giving a sort of look that suggested she was both bored and angry, even while her feet excitedly wiggled around, growing sweaty and drooly at the sight of Gudao's thick brown dick rising again.

Her body and her face were doing two different things. Gudao was properly aroused by all of this, especially by Penth's gargantuan toes. Penth made another appropriate snarl with her lips, and she locked her toes together on each foot, playing with his cum, wondering if he was done yet.

This had the opposite effect. As Penth pulled her feet away from each other, separating them with strings of cum between her two feet, Gudao got too horny and sprung, and instead of being satisfied, he grabbed Penth's ankles and shoved his cock between her feet and fucked them, shoving his cock all the way into Penth's smelly toes and mating with them until Penth was out of control, gripping the bed and shaking like the victim of a demonic possession.

Gudao and Penth mated the night away, their mana transferring session which had started out as a quick exchange becoming a thoroughly filthy, unrestrained chaining together of bodies, with Penth's rough and savage loins becoming the recipient of Gudao's many discharges, her hips stirring slickly as her master released inside her again and again.

There were footsteps outside, the sound of other servants getting up to start their day, the first few servants who got up the earliest already ready to eat breakfast. Penth was among them, and normally she would be out there. But she had spent the night in her room with her master, pleasuring him with her body. Now she was tired out, spent from mating with him at the exact same hour when she would normally get up.

…

"I'm sorry, Penth-chan! I'm sorry for asking you to mate with me~!"

Gudao kneeled on her bed, bowing his head against the sheets, dipping his head repeatedly as he apologized again and again. That was the thing Penth demanded from him afterwards as a condition for having their all-night sex romp, but Gudao wasn't taking this seriously, finding the cold look on her face more hot than anything else.

Penth knelt over him, folding her arms, another bulge appearing in her temples as she looked down on Gudao's sorry excuse for an "apology". She was getting mad, but finding him once again to be more a useless worm than anything else, she couldn't even be bothered to show anything else than the cold, indifferent scowl on her face she had worn when he originally came up to her to ask her for sex. Penth decided that this would suffice, knowing it was about as serious as he was ever going to get.

Besides, there was only so much she could demand out of a man with such a huge dick, and Gudao knew it.

"Be sure to watch your tone when you ask for something as intimate as this from your servants next time! You might be our master, but you need to learn your place."

Gudao raised his head from the bed, looking at Penth with a not-all-that-serious smile.

"Sorry about that, Penth-chan~!"

Penth rolled her eyes, making another disgusted face, finding Gudao so worthless she could barely even look at him and turned her head away.

"It's just that I couldn't help but say all those nasty, lewd things because you're so _beautiful_."

Penth's temple bulged again, and her eyes began to flame, her body roiling into a rage once she heard Gudao say that cursed word.

Penth opened her eyes to reveal her sclera a deep, dark red, her body having fully gone into berserker mode. But even though she was now in a rage, Penth remained remarkably calm, looking at Gudao with the same cold contempt she always did as she crawled forward methodically and grabbed him by the dick.

Penth threw him back down onto her bed, getting on top of him. Unlike her usual berserk modes, Penth was not at all roaring and screaming, but remained her usual self on the outside, so displeased with her master that she didn't even deign to fly into a rage for him.

Penth coldly stamped her feet down on Gudao's cock and started rubbing it down his dick, brutally mating with Gudao using her feet and once again not even dignifying him with visible anger, giving him a forceful, violent footjob until Gudao's cock crowed with delight in between her hot, meaty soles.

Despite the collected way in which she presented herself, Penth was undoubtedly mad, and she was so mad at Gudao, despite the understated tone of her fury, that it would take at least twenty-four hours for her to calm back down again, a record time.

Penth held Gudao down and thrust her feet back down his dick, still keeping completely calm while glaring at him with her red-black eyes, but making sure that he couldn't move. They would be stuck in here together for the next twenty-four hours _at least_ , and she would make sure that he would be there to service her with his cock for the entire time. There was no escaping now.

Gudao let out a scream, his lips curled in a gleeful grin, flailing with delight while he wailed. It would be utter torture. He would be forced to mount this Amazon for the next twenty-four hours. His dick would be wrung dry until he could hardly stand up. He would probably have a limp for several days. Penth's strong and sexy, smelly feet alone would be on his dick for the next hour or so, imprinting itself on his cock and smothering his face until he fainted multiple times.

Gudao could hardly wait.


	2. Gorgon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so disorganized lmao. But that's the promise I gave you. Fast chapters, passable story.
> 
> For some background, I was totally imagining Riyo's Gudao in my head when I wrote this story. In appearance, if not necessarily in behavior (since he's not obsessively flirting with Astolfo). Just imagine him like that (chibi) whenever he opens his mouth and then *full size* whenever he's doing…something else.

"Gorgon! Let me have sex with you!"

"…What?"

The ginormous snake monster, someone who had first introduced herself to the servants of Chaldea by being one of their most fearsome enemies, swiveled around on her giant snake tail, looking down on her horny master in disbelief, as if not believing her own ears that her master had just said what he had really just said.

"That hot, scary face! That intimidating body! Those lewd, monstrously huge boobs! I wanna fuck 'em!"

Gorgon twisted her face up into a wince, narrowing her eyes and slithering backwards, so grossed out that she began backing away from Gudao without even thinking about it.

"I'm honestly disgusted. That comes from the bottom of my heart."

Gorgon looked down on Gudao, giving a disgusted look that only someone with such a queenly bearing as hers could give. Even though she was a monster and not a queen, Gorgon had the exact same intimidating aura, and her withering look stung extra hard from the graceful majesty with which it was delivered.

Gudao was undeterred though, and he gazed at Gorgon's massive funbags with a squeezing motion in his upraised hands, so excited to get a load of them that he didn't think at all. In fact, he never seemed to think, except with the head that was in between his legs, popping up inside his pants like an undying monster of its own, never able to keep down for long due to its master's insatiable desires.

There was a bit of pity mixed in with Gorgon's disgust and contempt, as if she couldn't fathom being forced to live life as such a disgusting excuse for a human being. The thought was just too depressing.

And so, naturally, Gudao followed her back to her room. Gorgon locked the door behind him, looking at him again with one of those grossed-out looks.

"Just get on the bed."

Gorgon then gazed at Gudao again, shaking her head, feeling quite grossed out by just being in the same room as him. Gudao settled into Gorgon's bed, made extra large specially for her elongated body, with pleasure, wiggling his hips and letting his giant boner wiggle around enticingly for Gorgon.

Gorgon simply sighed to herself and started taking off her top. Her bra came off with ease, being unclasped in the front and back before dropping to the floor with a clunk, the various metal adornments decorating her bra along the edges making a loud noise.

Once she was topless, Gorgon turned back around and showed her impetuous young master her breasts. They were massive, made all the more soft and squishy and inviting now that they weren't being pressed together by a bra. Her nipples were expansive, nice and thick and dark, brown tinged with a little green, as if to match her scales and wings.

Gudao gawked at his hottie MILF's thick, fully erect nipples, and his penis grew even larger in his pants, forming a comically gigantic tower between his legs.

Gorgon clutched her forehead with her claws again, shaking her head disgustedly and sighing once more.

…

"SHHRRKK-K-K-K-K…GYU-U-U-U-NYU-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-UK-K-K-K-K-K…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…SQUICK…SCHLICK…SLUU-U-U-U-U-U-U…PA-A-A-A-A…"

Gorgon bit her lip, groaning and sighing again, gazing into her master's dumb, glazed, lifeless eyes as she pressed her breasts together with her claws and slid her soft, puffy tits across his cock.

Her heavy breasts, now smothered all over with lube, glided loudly across Gudao's dick, enveloping it completely. Such deliciously heavy breasts, drooping a little bit when she didn't wear her bra, naturally went across Gudao's dick with only a bit of effort at first.

Gorgon soon got into the rhythm; her breasts ground across Gudao's shaft with a little more ease now, his smothered tip emerging between her cleavage every few seconds. Gorgon tightened her breasts, trapping Gudao's member completely inside, and clenched her titties together so that her nipples were right next to each other.

This sight made Gudao incredibly excited. Gorgon furrowed her eyebrows together, once again displeased by his childish reaction. She was still scowling as she continued to stroke her master with her breasts. Her breasts sank around Gudao's cock, surrounding it until it felt like it was floating between two giant, warm, cuddly water balloons.

Gorgon squeezed her breasts together even harder and started grinding deeper into Gudao's crotch, raising her eyebrow and keeping her lips pursed. She once again seemed to be looking on with pity at Gudao, ashamed that such a single-minded man was her master.

Gorgon shifted her titties around and around, sinking his cock into her left tit, then her right, but always making sure he was fully enveloped inside her breasts. Gudao felt like he was fucking a soft, cushiony void, the sensation melting around his cock until it seemed like there was nothing else in the world.

Gudao burst inside Gorgon's breasts, unloading right between her tits and covering the whole area down her breasts with his white gold. Gorgon pulled away, sighing again, her claws clutching her breasts tightly as long stringy ropes of cum stuck to the end of Gudao's dick, connecting it to her breasts. It made a squishy squeezing sound when Gorgon pulled away, and her tits were now moist and sticky.

Gorgon slowly loosened the pressure, allowing her breasts to dangle freely once again, and again, her breasts separated with a hot, sticky squelching sound.

Gudao stared at Gorgon's breasts, his dick immediately shooting up hard again. Gorgon furrowed her brows together once again, looking on at Gudao with more disgust as she leaned in to start servicing him with her mouth.

Gorgon did this unenthusiastically, but expertly, going in slowly at first so that Gudao could experience the full sensation of her mouth gradually closing in on his dick. She nestled herself deep into his cock, fitting it all down her throat without gagging one single bit. This was the experienced mouth of a MILF, and Gudao expected no less from someone who looked like she was such a practiced slut.

Gudao giggled again, putting his hands behind his head like a king and relaxing. Gorgon glared at him, displeased by his showiness. She pursed her lips, pulling her cheeks in harder, and sucked louder, giving her master sloppy toppy of the best kind.

Her mouth was deep, the insides of her cheeks soft and thick, and her tongue enormous and long. She sped up along Gudao's shaft, taking in all of his dark veins, his cock wiggling whenever she pulled out even just a little bit enough to give it space to do so. His dick was quite large, and even the mighty Gorgon struggled as she worshipped such a massive thing.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…chu-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-ru-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…re…ro…re…ro…NYU-U-U-U-U…pa-a-a-a-a-a…"

Gorgon sucked Gudao off in gasps and starts, noticeably keeping her face as close to his hilt as possible and swallow it all down. She clutched Gudao's thighs, holding them tightly. Her face was so plastered to Gudao's hips that it was like she was attached to him, her mouth clinging to his crotch in utter worship.

Gudao enjoyed all of this as well, and he didn't let up in lording it over Gorgon while he basked in the dripping glory of her mouth. Gorgon meanwhile kept her disgusted expression, utterly embarrassed to be associated with such a crude boy as her master.

Gudao's dick was trembling every time it emerged from Gorgon's mouth. The squeezing that her mouth was doing all over his cock was having an effect. Gudao was utterly unembarrassed about making his pleasure known, and he moaned loudly every time his cock came into or out of Gorgon's mouth. Gorgon glared at her master, displeased by the noises he was making, at the way he was utterly unashamed of letting her know just what he thought of her lewd body.

Gorgon took Gudao's dick out and finished him off by suckling him at his underside, eating it like corn on the cob, with her lips clutched around the sides, her tongue sucking on one of the most sensitive parts of his cock. As the big monstrous MILF got up to his frenulum, stirring it around with her tongue rapidly, Gudao finally felt himself about to blow. Without giving a warning, with only the sudden shaking of his whole dick to let her know, Gudao nutted all over Gorgon's face, erupting just as impulsively and violently as one would expect from such a powerful blowjob as this. He got it all over Gorgon's face and hair, making a mess as expected. Gorgon blinked her eyes shut in a shock, once again wincing with displeasure at the unannounced torrent of cum hitting her face repeatedly while her mouth was still clenched around Gudao's shaft.

Gorgon was _not_ pleased. She slowly opened her eyes once it was all finished, her eyelids drooping with the cum that had even gotten on her eyelashes. Staring at Gudao the whole time, she slowly pulled her mouth away, the spilling cum from her lips leaking the whole way. But Gudao was still looking at Gorgon with an almost child-like sense of wonder, totally grinning with neither knowledge nor regard of her utter contempt for him.

Gorgon sat up on the bed and clutched her breasts with her big clawed hands. Mashing her tits together, she began to squeeze and play with them for her master, her massively giant funbags forming another peal of loud squishy sounds for Gudao's listening pleasure. This got him nice and erect, and the natural squishing and pounding of Gorgon's breasts, accompanied by the sloshing of his still-not-dry cum all over breasts, made them even more pleasing to the ear.

Gorgon soon pulled her hands away, and bouncing her hips, started gyrating on the bed so hard that the mattress began to shake. Her tits began moving on their own this time, and the shaking and bouncing made them begin to knock together, her nipples flying all over the place. She did all this still with the same displeased look on her face, all while Gudao watched like a king, enjoying the show. Gorgon bounced up and down, shook her torso left and right and all about, making her boobs knock together as many times and as loudly as possible. She continued to glare at Gudao with total disgust the whole time, as if she were dancing for a bug.

Once Gudao got hard enough and was satisfied by Gorgon's pleasing breasts, he got up of his own accord from the bed and crawled over to her side, where without announcing or asking, he took her by the waist and propped her down, opening her hips and sticking his cock inside her. Gorgon made a surprised yell, and then she moaned as Gudao inserted his sticky loins inside.

Gorgon's boobs bounced again, this time from mating. Gudao had no need to start off slow—Gorgon's pussy was already soaking wet. With this in mind, he got into the rhythm quickly, his knees and Gorgon's next to each other and digging into the mattress.

Gorgon yielded to her master immediately. Her pussy couldn't hide it anymore, and pretty soon, the rest of her followed. Her face grew flushed and wet, her eyes rolling around while her moans came out, as silky and sexy as Gudao had expected. The sloshing from between her legs was only made louder by the hot curves in her body, the extra fat around her hips providing all the more cushioning for Gudao.

Gorgon moved her giant tail aside in order for Gudao to fuck. Automatically, without thinking about it, she slowly wrapped it around Gudao's legs, embracing him even more than she already was with her loins as she pressed him and only pulled him in even closer. Gudao let out a small laugh and simply clutched Gorgon's waist tighter.

Her pussy was loud, and her boobs knocking against each other as her torso was sent flying through the air was almost just as loud. Gudao was having the time of his life, thrusting into Gorgon's torso without mercy, unable to help himself from the good pussy. And so, despite herself, Gorgon succumbed, roaring loudly and falling into a muddled heap while her body twisted back and forth, clinging to Gudao's cock, which was every bit as capable of plunging into her depths and stirring her from deep within, despite her massive body.

Gudao mewed one more time, and with his hips sucked deep into Gorgon's pussy, he nutted straight into her womb, filling her up just like he had with Penth before. And just like with Penth before, Gorgon couldn't help but show the immense pleasure with which she received it all, rolling her eyes up with an extended caterwauling that sent her into the sheets.

…

Gorgon lay on her back, bending her knees and raising her legs while Gudao kneeled before her, giving her a foot massage.

She was totally naked now, as was Gudao, and thus defenseless. Gudao chose to start off their first moments together unclothed by touching her feet.

Gorgon's feet were utterly unique, unlike any other on any other heroic spirit in Chaldea. Since she was a snake monster, her feet were reptilian, covered in little black scales from her ankles down to her toes. The rest of her legs were lime green, with big smooth thin plates covering them from her thighs down, but once they got to her ankles, the scales, now turned black, became small and fine.

Unlike a real snake, Gorgon was not at all cold and clammy down there. Rather, her feet were just as warm and smelly as any other. A little dry, the scales nonetheless provided a wonderful feeling, especially when they were so soft and so fine and so intricately small, and the smell was no less overpowering and womanly than that of any other big-boned, thick-bodied woman.

Proper Christmas cake feet, Gorgon's large and overgrown feet had suitably large, overgrown toes, delicately curled in their natural state like a bouquet of smelly flowers.

Gudao couldn't get enough of these feet. They were huge and puffy and smelly, as bloated and soft and squishy as dinner rolls, and just as warm with just as enticing a smell too. If dinner rolls were fuckable, then they would be Gorgon's huge, smelly, soft, cuddly, squishy feet, each of her toes its own little oblong bread roll.

Gudao rubbed Gorgon's feet while she winced and twitched. The giant yellowy green claws on the ends of her toes clicked together and bent downwards while Gudao rubbed her down, her ticklish feet clearly feeling the effect of Gudao's incessant touching.

As expected, before long, Gudao wasn't content with just touching anymore. He grabbed one of Gorgon's feet around the soles and raised it up to his mouth. Opening his mouth wide, he put his tongue across the surface of Gorgon's big toe and started licking her up and down, going from her toe down to the balls of her feet, across the whole width of her feet and then down to her arches and heels.

Gudao went slowly, to make sure his tongue was nice and soft and wet wherever he went, and to make sure that Gorgon felt it all in full. It worked too—Gorgon's toes twitched as her master licked her feet. Her other foot was already shaking in anticipation, and despite her scales keeping her legs dry most of the time, they were already starting to sweat a little, mixing with the natural dust and dirty along her smelly feet and turning the scent into something quite heavenly.

Gudao thoroughly enjoyed it when he began licking Gorgon's other black foot as well, taking his time even more slowly this time, adding in some kisses too. But he mostly stuck to licking, opening his mouth wide and using the full flat of his tongue to the best of his ability. It tickled; Gorgon wiggled both of her toes in sync, unable to help herself.

Gudao focused exclusively on the toes now. Her claws were of no concern to him—instead of popping them into his mouth, he simply suckled them from the side, avoiding the claw and letting it dangle outside of his lips while his mouth focused on the good parts. For her middle toes, the six in between on her feet, Gudao simply forcibly parted the rest away, getting really deep and intimate with her smelly toes and focusing on whatever lucky toe happened to be his target.

Like he had anticipated, these little bread rolls were just as tender and chewy, as deliciously flavorful, as he had imagined, slightly salty and bitter, very meaty and fragrant, a lovely, ungodly stench that was totally unnatural, unique, not to be found anywhere else in the world except on a woman's feet. And this woman was particularly ripe, her whole body simply fuckable, having been given time to develop and mature until it was at its absolute peak in its purpose—drawing cocks towards it to mate.

Gudao pulled his mouth away from Gorgon's wet and slippery toes, leaving a spit string between her big toe and his mouth. He was nice and hot and horny now, and so, still clutching Gorgon's legs and draping one around his waist and the other across his shoulder, he entered his mate's bitch pussy again, returning inside his sloppy seconds to a cunny that was wetter and hotter and tighter than ever before.

Gorgon was in a particularly embarrassing position, with her scaly legs slung like this around Gudao's body, her pussy so open to his cock that he could just plow into her however he liked.

Gorgon's face was now in an embarrassed scowl, unable to hide her squeals and simply letting her body jiggle loosely while Gudao fucked her however hard he pleased.

Though her arms and legs were scaly and reptilian, her pussy was still hairy like a mammal, though, and her fur bush trembled while Gudao pounded his fearfully large dick inside. It got wetter the more Gudao pounded her, and curling her great big scaly clawed toes, Gorgon rushed out a big fat nut of her juices that got all over Gudao's thighs. Gudao beamed, laughing maniacally at the sensation. He only pumped his hips harder, and soon, he had creamed his snake girl's pussy a second time.

Gudao pulled out, leaving a drooling sticky mess on his dick. He pulled out to tongue Gorgon's feet some more, finding her scaly toes that irresistible. Her claws rested gently on his face, lightly scratching him but doing no damage. From the look on Gorgon's face, it was clear that she was entirely tamed now, that she would not refuse whatever else Gudao wanted to do with her.

Gudao sucked and licked Gorgon's feet some more, pulling away with spit as thick as cum, and then he took his dirty dick and slammed his cock in between them. Gorgon started moaning immediately as her lover slapped his dick between her great big dirty feet, scrunching her toes tightly when his cock passed between them. Though she was now a big scary snake lady, Gorgon was really quite shy and delicate beneath all that. Gudao found her very easy to bully once he had broken through that tough exterior, and so he happily fucked her giant, clawed, and fuckable feet, going on and on and on until he buried her cock deep inside her soles and busted another great big huge nut.

After Gudao was done, Gorgon got on her stomach, lifting her enormous tail, and bit her lip as she invited Gudao in, reluctantly but willingly. She had surrendered the last of her resolve to him, giving into the amazing feeling of his cock, and prepared to have the last part of her thoroughly pounded.

Gudao was all too excited to get a taste of Gorgon's nice big fat ass. He put his hands on Gorgon's butt cheeks, slapping them thoroughly, hitting them repeatedly until they were jiggling around like fat rounds of meat, and then, pulling them apart, he stuck his cock inside her.

Gorgon grunted, raising her head in the air and giving a bunch of weak, helpless moans as her master entered her ass-pussy. Sticking it slowly but constantly in, Gudao buried himself down to the hilt, and once was there, let go of Gorgon's cheeks, feeling the pleasing slap of her bulbous mounds of fat hitting him on the sides of his groin. They were still parted, unable to close completely together because of his huge dick.

And then he began thrusting. Gorgon howled. She raised her hips up, slapping her huge distended hole against the base of his cock as well, and Gudao ended up thrusting twice as fast because of this. His dick met with her sphincter, her anus, her rectum, the whole of her lower digestive system, many times, his colon crusher truly living up to its name as Gorgon shuddered and cried tears of pleasure and ecstasy, the burning tightness and pain of such a tight hole being opened up so thoroughly being accompanied by an equal surge of pleasure.

Gorgon started wailing. She had once been a feared monster, terrifying and deadly, the long tail and scary snakes and fearsome claws striking terror into people's hearts. Now, all her stupid perverted master could think about, even with her scary face and intimidating demeanor, was sex, sex, sex, fucking her giant titties and her huge, scaly feet, her pussy and asshole. She was just decoration for his dick, a huge sexy thing for him to clamp onto in his infinite appetite, which was far more horrifying than anything in her body.

Gorgon wailed one last time as Gudao plunged his dick into her body and came, his whole backside shaking from the trembling force. This only pushed his cock deeper into his mate, and Gorgon felt the full extent of his semen coming into her, a monster defeated once again, this time on her hands and knees, with her loins bared and trembling, surrendering to a man in the original and most primal manner possible, with no additional adornment to disguise or diminish the humiliating extent of this final bodily conquest.

Gorgon began to whimper, crying cutely as the tough snake MILF finally devolved back into the shy little girl she once used to be, tamely offering her master a few final pumps of tight pleasure in her anus as she gently thrust her hips against his soft bone. She had no response once Gudao pulled out, lying still with her gaping asshole open before him, only groaning as she suddenly let out a massive queef-fart simultaneously from both her holes, the cum that Gudao had put into both of her holes coming out loudly and with a violent explosion.

…

"SU-U-U-U-CK…SHU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…JUU-U-U-U-U-U-U…JUU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Gorgon jerked her off her master, using her big scary claw-hands to gently stroke his cock while she polished off the tip with her mouth, looking at Gudao with a very different expression from before.

She was not by any means smiling or flirting with him, but rather submitting quietly, her blowjob now being one that was quiet and obedient, her body still tremoring with the memory of its first anal from Gudao, as well as of the many fuckings they had had since.

As per Gudao's unspoken request, Gorgon lifted up her giant snake feet and used them next to jerk off Gudao's cock, still using her mouth as well as she now had her feet wrapped around his shaft, her soles clinging to his sides, her toes so close to her mouth and face that she could smell her own stinky feet.

Gorgon serviced this blowjob with as much languid intensity as all her others, keeping her feet submissively around her master's member and stroking him lovingly, her scowl being one of total surrender. Without saying another word in objection to Gudao's will, she acted properly like an obedient little slave and made sure to make Gudao feel good all the way until he was ready to climax, and then she tightened her toes around his cock and kept her lips and face obediently at his tip as he spouted out his cum all over her face one more time.

Gorgon continued to move her ankles after Gudao was done, his dick still standing despite the earth-shattering orgasm he had just received by Gorgon's mouth. Gudao grinned, rubbing his "limp" cock across Gorgon's helpless, large feet, wiggling his hips as if he still wanted to play.

"Come on, Gorgon-chan! The night's still young! We can still fuck! Let's fuck until everyone gets up. We still have all night! Come on, let's go!"

Gorgon sat up, her pussy leaking at the sight of Gudao's hard dick staring her in the face. Nodding with only a whimper to come out of her mouth, she moved onto her knees and turned around, showing her glimmering black feet too as she meekly presented her sticky loins to her master for him to avail himself once again.


	3. Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final chapter of the main story. Hope you didn't have to wait too long to get your rocks off.

"Have sex with me, Carmilla! I wanna mana transfer with you!"

Carmilla shuddered, averting her gaze as she turned her head, her shoulders riding up her sides as her whole body tensed. Her eyebrows furrowed in a fearful, suspicious scowl, Carmilla backed away slowly, looking at Gudao as if he were a slug and she was grossed out by him.

Carmilla pursed her lips slightly, bristling, making it even more clear she was grossed out by Gudao and his big libido, his even bigger dick popping in his pants and forming an unseemly bulge.

But after backing away bit, Carmilla stopped. She still didn't say anything, not even wanting to dignify Gudao's disgusting request with a response. But that wasn't a no, and Gudao stepped forward, facing Carmilla again.

Carmilla let out a little whimper, making another scowl, still looking at Gudao like he was some disgusting species of insect. But she looked down at Gudao's quivering bulge, gulping, and made it clear that though she found him gross, she would not refuse his request.

Gudao got really happy upon realizing that. He put his hands around her chest and played with her big balloon titties a bit, fondling her rock hard nipples and seeing the long string of pussy cum leaking from her lips.

Gudao then placed his hand on Carmilla's crotch, cupping his fingers as he embraced her warm, wet, smelly cunt. Carmilla shuddered again, loosening a bit, and Gudao began slowly to walk, with Carmilla accompanying him.

With his hand around her crotch, Gudao headed for Carmilla's room, where he would take her back to mate with her.

…

"nngh-h-hh…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h…mm-m-m-m…ugggh-h-h-h-h…"

Gudao slopped on Carmilla's pussy, spreading her thighs apart and digging his face between them. He appreciated the smell they gave off, his nostrils flaring while he pressed his lips against her quim. With his tongue tickling her clit, he felt it shake on its own and hit him in the tongue multiple times.

Carmilla bent her knees, her feet clutching the bed through their stockings. Gudao took one of his hands away from her thighs and started fingering her as well, looking up at Carmilla to see her reaction. After a little bit of this, he returned to her pussy with his mouth, getting a faceful of her snowy white bush as well.

Carmilla tightened her thighs, overcoming even Gudao's grip as she suddenly clenched his face between her legs. With himself smothered like this, Gudao got a faceful of pussy air, scented with her cunt, as she came all over him, squirting abashedly and digging her bouncy ass cheeks into the bed, bucking up and down while her squirt came freely from her cunt.

After making her cum, Gudao crawled on top of Carmilla, grabbing her breasts and then burying his face between them, using his hands to push them together from the sides until they were all around his face. Her nipples were totally erect too, sticking up from her bosom and jabbing Gudao in the face while his drooling mouth spilled its slobber all over her chest.

Gudao enjoyed himself thoroughly with Carmilla's body, taking no notice and being totally indifferent to her embarrassment. What mattered was that he was already erect, having already taken off his pants.

And Carmilla was totally wet again too. Gudao put his hand on her pussy again to finger her some more, getting her lips nice and juicy again.

Carmilla squirmed around, growing weak as she felt her master against her intimate womanhood once again. Gudao plunged two of his fingers inside her and got her wet and throbbing, but without waiting much longer, Gudao reared over his new bitch, letting his big brown worm hang from the fly of his trousers. As expected, it was already totally hard. Carmilla gazed at it with the same grossed out face with which she looked at Gudao, but the total warmth with which her pussy dripped at the sight made it clear she still wanted it.

Gudao's aggressive behavior just made his amazingly masculine dick, so thick and twisted, the hairs around it bristly and wild, so much more arousing. Carmilla sighed and opened her legs, and her enthusiastic mate jumped on it.

Gudao shoved his dick in, grabbing Carmilla around her waist. Carmilla bit her lip, stifling several moans at first, but what did come out was cute and sweet, so unlike how she normally talked.

Gudao had now fucked three different women in as many days, and of the three, Carmilla was the easiest to make yield. She was already wrapping her hands around Gudao's back, embracing him and locking her fingers together, her long nails hovering on top of Gudao as she gently streamed her palms and her fingertips up and down his back and neck.

Carmilla's legs shook with each thrust inside her that he gave. Carmilla bit her lips and blushed in embarrassment, disgusted with herself for being so physically attracted to such a weirdo. Surely if he weren't so cute and he didn't have such a huge dick, she would never have tolerated this behavior.

But this "mana transfer" was feeling good, and Carmilla didn't want it to stop. Slowly raising her legs, she placed her calves against the back of Gudao's waist before finally crossing her ankles together, and losing the last bit of shame she had, Carmilla dug her ankles against his back and pushed him inside, keeping him locked in position while he eagerly pounded his hyperactive loins into her crotch.

Gudao could tell that she was the most willing of his three targets. With a rather self-satisfied smug smirk on his face, Gudao sent his hips in deep with a particular hard thrust, and Carmilla's boobs started to jiggle as she gave out a lusty shout. Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, growing steadily more embarrassed, Carmilla lay back and gave Gudao free rein to do with her as he pleased.

But Gudao wanted more than just to fuck her. He got down on top of Carmilla's body, feeling her breasts against his chest, and placed two fingers on her chin, coaxing her face away from her hand as he kissed her on the mouth.

This extra bit of mana transfer, along with their locked hips, sent another charge through Carmilla's body. She shuddered and groaned, her mouth quickly growing wide open to take in Gudao's tongue, sucking and grinding against it with her own mouth and tongue as she hungrily drank up his spit.

Gudao also took this chance to grab Carmilla's tits again, pushing them together and rubbing them against each other, up and down and from side to side.

Gudao pulled away; Carmilla looked up at him with a nervous look in her eyes, not expecting it to end so soon. Satisfied by her reaction, he went in again and kissed her once more, still pounding into her loins.

Carmilla grabbed the edges of her bed and raised her hips into the air as Gudao continued thrusting, their hips unable to separate as Gudao had too much of a grip on her body. He was in control, and Carmilla had been the one to surrender it willingly to him. And so, Gudao happily thrust into her cunt, mating with the hot vampire MILF until he creamed her pussy with an entirely different kind of life force.

Carmilla shuddered, gripping the bed weakly. She still struggled for awhile after Gudao's big creampie, and she came again after Gudao had pulled out, pressing her hands against the bedsheets with her palms, her long fingernails making her unable to clutch them properly.

Gudao watched Carmilla as she came, blithely stroking his cock, and shot one last spurt onto her stomach when she was finished.

…

"m-m-m-mm-m-m…o-o-o-ooh-h-h-h~"

Carmilla lifted her legs, looking at Gudao with another fearful gaze, as he ran his fingers down her lace fishnet stockings, sniffing her feet, whose toes were clear to be made out from beneath the thin layering of cloth.

As with the other girls, Gudao sniffed and smelled his new lay's sweaty feet. He took them out of her tight open-toed high heels, letting them stand on their own, and he started rubbing his hands down each of Carmilla's soles, massaging them and pulling on the sheer cloth.

As he pulled on the cloth, the outline of Carmilla's toes showed clearer and clearer at the tip. He put his mouth against these tips of Carmilla's toes and began to kiss them.

Carmilla wiggled her toes as they went into Gudao's mouth. The sensation tickled him inside his lips, and he grew excited and went deeper. He thrust the bitter, sweaty cloth deep inside, until he had his lips wrapped around the balls of Carmilla's soles, focusing on one foot at a time and sucking them off. The filtering of the cloth gave her foot sweat a nice, bitter taste, and his cock was already swelling once again, coming free of his leathery ballsack and standing in the air.

Carmilla squeezed her toes together as Gudao put his mouth on them one last time, and then she came, getting off to being sucked on her feet. Gudao snacked on Carmilla's toes even more after this, and he only pulled out once he was totally done.

Gudao still looked on at Carmilla's feet with a hungry gaze, his tongue hanging out the corner of his lips. Immediately, Carmilla knew what was going to happen next, and she yelped and felt herself being dragged forward as Gudao pulled on her ankles and put her feet around his dick.

Her shapely, dark stockinged feet now wrapped tightly around Gudao's crotch, Gudao began thrusting his dick into Carmilla's feet and fucked her smooth, beautiful soles and toes. Her sweet, meaty bottoms of her feet, so nicely marbled and slightly muscular, were now put to work bringing their lover off, her toes twisting and shaking as these motions only provided even more teasing and pleasure to Gudao's bloated dick.

After only a few brief thrusts, Gudao's dick pumped out heavy loads of cum onto Carmilla's toes, covering her stockings with an overflow of thick dripping seed. Carmilla whimpered again, holding the pillow behind her head and turning her head to the side with embarrassment, too flustered now to even look Gudao in the eye.

…

Carmilla lay on her back on the bed, her face still pink, and once again refused to look at Gudao directly as this time, she was now totally naked, the last of her clothes having come off moments before, and her feet were wrapped around Gudao once again as she brought her oversexed master off with her feet. Her big, white feet, with their long green toenails, moved of their own accord, jerking her master off until his dick grew and grew.

The result of all this was too much for her to bear. Gudao's cock swelled once more, growing grossly engorged trapped between Carmilla's nice, mature feet. He was about to blow, in his last moments of holding back.

Finally, it came, as expected, with a big bursting nut coming from the tip of his cock and smearing all over Carmilla's toes. Carmilla bit her lip and shuddered again, finally looking over at her feet to see the semen dripping down her green toenails, covering her drooping white toes and getting all in between the cracks.

Gudao seized Carmilla's feet after he was finished with them and pressed his nose against her sticky soles as he took a big sniff, the scent of his own cum combining with the nasty stench of her bare feet. Carmilla's soles were snowy white, like the rest of her skin, but the length of her soles also glowed pink at points, especially when she was aroused like now. Carmilla turned her head away, immediately regretting her decision to look at herself.

Gudao climbed back over Carmilla's body, and Carmilla was suddenly greeted with light taps on her face as Gudao slapped her cheeks with his cock, presenting his dick to her mouth.

Carmilla gave a light, defeated sigh, looking at his single-minded expression and realizing it was no use reasoning with him. She lifted her face and started sucking him off, cleaning his cock and tasting the faint remnants of her own foot sweat around his cock.

Carmilla grabbed Gudao around his ass cheeks and thrust her face in, letting lots of spit leak out. Her noises became lower and louder, punctuated by the slobbering of spit from her overproducing mouth. Gudao began making a bunch of exaggerated, overdramatic cooing sounds in response, not faking it but really that taken in by Carmilla's mouth.

Carmilla opened her eyes and looked lamely up at her master's face, lowering her gaze once more, and quietly accepted that she had become just another lewd hole for her master to fuck.

Carmilla grabbed Gudao and shunted her lips into his crotch, bringing him off with the last couple of sucks to finally finish him off and make him bust a nut. Gudao came inside her mouth, as expected, filling the back of her face and her whole throat with his seed. Carmilla's head went limp, her eyes rolling back as she didn't even flinch or gag, quietly accepting that her mature face was meant to be slapped with big meaty dicks.

Gudao pulled out and busted on her face for good measure. This made her face particularly messy, with Gudao's shot on her nose being particularly large. It dribbled down the bridge of her nose, dripping onto her upper lip, where it covered her nostril and glazed her hairs. Carmilla looked up at Gudao, looking particularly pitiful with this expertly aimed cumshot. She couldn't breathe without the cum bubbling and trembling.

Sitting up, Carmilla made out with her master, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and kissing him while her face was all messy and covered with cum. This particular embrace got hot and messy, and by now Carmilla was totally humiliated. With no pride left to protect, she had nothing left to do but give into her master's carnal whims.

Pulling away, Gudao circled around Carmilla on the bed, where she sat up and pressed her hips out, making them more easily available for her master. Gudao got on top of her and proceeded to fuck her from behind, and Carmilla did as she was supposed to and purred, clenching her cunt and riding her master back with heavy, plodding slaps until another fat nutshot hit her across the ass cheeks.

Gudao entered her again, and Carmilla shuddered. A scream escaped her lips again, as her tits jiggled in the air and she moved her body wildly across the bed. This Gudao came inside her. By now her belly was swishing with every sway, getting quite full with the nice warm jizz he had put inside her.

Pulling his glazed cock, coated like white caramel, out of Carmilla's pussy, Gudao waited for a moment, letting his waifu cower for a bit and curl her toes with nervousness as they both knew what was going to happen next.

And then, silently, matter-of-factly, and unsurprisingly, Gudao pried open Carmilla's ass cheeks and inserted his cock inside her ass-pussy. Carmilla felt her bowels fill up, and then as she felt the hairy base press up against her sensitive brown eye, braced herself.

Carmilla screamed as Gudao pounded his dick into her asshole, going fast and hard as her lone brown eye, standing out in her otherwise unbroken white ass crack, was pummeled wide open. Her ass cheeks, bouncing considerably before, were now dancing to the beat of Gudao's cock. He controlled the rhythm, and whatever his cock did, Carmilla's cheeks tamely followed.

Gudao mated with Carmilla's anus and had the time of his life, taking full control over this formidable within seconds, assuming dominance over what little left of her he had not already. Carmilla was having the time of her life too, spreading her legs wide with her knees far apart, and her pussy began raining nonstop, turning the bit of bed below it into a lake.

Carmilla squirted from her pussy beneath her bloated asshole once more, and twisting her body into an arc and sending her head into the air, felt it as Gudao came too, shoving his dick in for one final thrust and feeling the tip of his dick and then his whole shaft suddenly get very wet as Carmilla's bowels filled up with his semen.

Gudao took his time pulling out, his soft cock still having considerable volume and thus able to linger inside her ass-pussy for as long as he wanted. When he did pull out, his dick hung from his hips like a savory piece of meat, drooling with lots of delicious juices, just waiting to be sucked.

He took Carmilla by the hips and shifted her round so that she was facing him. Carmilla didn't even wait to be asked before crawling forward and lowering her body to the bed to suck her master clean.

…

That wasn't the end of it. They still had a night to mate away, and showing her exposed lips and asshole, Carmilla's body was so erotic that she was sure to receive lots of her master's dick.

…

Carmilla struggled on top of Gudao, lying above him with her hips pressing against his stomach, riding down on his crotch, clutching him gently with her hand as she kissed him, the two of them shamelessly exchanging their tongues until their drool dribbled down to their chins and onto the pillow.

Gudao thrust his cock into the vampire MILF's body one more time and came between her meaty haunches. Carmilla grunted; her foot was resting on top of Gudao's calf, and she curled her toes inwards, lightly scratching Gudao's leg. They were frozen in position for a few seconds, and then Carmilla dismounted off Gudao and got beside him on the bed.

The two of them made out again, and Gudao and Carmilla laid their hands on each other's genitals, stroking them vigorously.

"SHURRRU-U-UGGGH-H-H-K-K-K…NYU-U-U-U-RU—U-U-U-U-U…NYU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…JU—U-U-U-U-U-U…"

"SCHLICK…SCHLICK…SCHLICK…SCHLICK…SCHLICK…"

Gudao had his fingers stuck inside Carmilla's sticky pussy, and she her fingers wrapped around his cock (again).

The two of them lay side by side and stared listlessly at the ceiling, unable to make much more than exhausted moans, regularly losing control and coming, the frequency of their orgasms making no difference in the way they continued to pump each other's genitals.

"Carmilla! That was fun!"

"Y-Yes."

Carmilla reluctantly admitted it out loud, biting her thumb and shaking from Gudao's hand venturing so bolding beneath her waist.

Her hairy pussy let out another roar, gushing out her juices and turning her filthy hairy crotch into a pink swamp. Carmilla moaned blissfully, then turned over and embraced Gudao with her fingers, kissing him on the mouth.

"Now, why don't you suck that dick again, bitch?"

Gudao sent Carmilla back to his loins with a slap on the ass, and keeping her head low, not even responding to him verbally, Carmilla agreed, with another nervous little scowl on her face as she bowed her head and fulfilled her master's desire.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla got on top of Gudao, riding their perverted little master in turns with scowls on their faces, glaring at him in anger while they climbed on top of his hips and mounted him over and over again.

Showing each of their beautiful, well-developed bodies, the girls each took turns slamming their soaking wet pussies down on his enormous dick, feeling it crawl ever deeper in between their hips inside their walls, inevitably ending with a climax each time.

The women fell to Gudao successively, and then repeatedly, finding themselves no match for his indomitable cock. Their pussies filled with cum, the increasing volume of the creampies stuck inside them evidence as to the futility of their efforts.

Carmilla leaned forward, gasping and pushing her hips down against Gudao, moaning as she felt the telltale surge coming into her again. As she got off, Gudao's shaking cock emerged from the swampy white mess again, and he looked at Penth with another stupid grin and pointed at it, at which point the angry Amazon queen wiggled her toes and obeyed her master in crawling towards him and getting on top of him again.

All three girls glared at him with stony faces, knowing full well that he would not be stopped so long as his appetite continued like this, and as long as their powerful bodies had the appetites to match. Penth shook her lower back, begging for more with her crop of pubic hair flying on top of her pussy. The three women all put their arms behind their heads and shook their chests around, their breasts jiggling over and over again.

When Gudao got tired of them mounting him over and over again, he had them instead bend over and suck him off. The women obeyed without hesitation, and starting with Penth and then going to Gorgon and then Carmilla, each of the girls hunched over, showing the back side of their naked bodies, and crawled on the bed with Gudao's dick in their mouths, drooling and slurping on his raw dick before he busted in their mouths and on their faces.

Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla kneeled in front of Gudao, their faces and breasts newly drizzled with his seed. They all turned around and got on their hands and knees again and put their hands and faces against the bed, placing their glimmering loins, along with their beautiful asses, in front of him.

Gudao jumped on top of them and delighted himself in their anuses. The women shook; Gudao shook; the bed beneath them shook. Their grunts coming one after the other so quickly that they mixed in the air, Gudao made ample use of all three of their assholes, pounding them roughly until they were raw and pink. Their delicate tiny brown holes became gaping huge black messes, monstrosities next to their red pussies, leaking with white cream.

Gudao came in each one of them, of course, and when he finished inside every one of his girls, they all responded predictably, with a single loud moan made in unison before their considerable, thicc back loins shivered and spurted cum at the same time, followed by the shivering of their legs and feet.

Gudao embraced all three pairs of asses at the same time, grabbing them and rubbing his body against them. Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla were practically helpless, their faces red and their eyes and mouths by now essentially doing their own thing.

Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla all crawled over to Gudao's side and cleaned his dick off, opening their mouths and sticking their tongues out so he could see them in all their full glory. The girls were fully focused on his cock, clenching it between their mouths and lifting it up just by themselves, without the need for Gudao to even be fully erect. They cleaned his dick properly, until all the nasty juices and sticky effluvia had gone into their own mouths instead.

Then, the girls were back on their knees, looking back at Gudao, their eyebrows still stuck in a frown but jutting their pussies straight at him, impatiently waiting for him to get on top of them already. Gudao slunk to all three of them, and with Gorgon in the middle, her great big haunches right there and her giant tail naturally attracting the most attention, got on top of her to mount her again, thrusting in her warm, gooey pussy while the others watched.

Gudao pounded Gorgon as he stuck his hands inside the other two, feeling their walls constrict around him. He took his turn with the other three as well, not at all about to miss his chance to taste their pussies with his cock again.

When it came time for him to blow, he did it by pushing all three of their hips together until they audibly squished and then pulling out of Carmilla to let all three of them feel his love on their ass cheeks at the same. Obediently, the three girls all came at once, nutting from their pussies while their master's milk streamed onto their thick, bubbly butts.

Gudao made them all clean his cock again, and then, with his girls lying on their backs, he had them lift up their feet into the air while he grabbed them by the insteps of their feet and wrapped these around his cock, rubbing between their soles, which had lain sweaty this whole time without a cock to relieve them.

Gudao fixed that immediately, pressing his cock into their sensitive toes until the three of them were clutching the bed sheets and screaming with agony, the tight tickling feeling making their pelvises grow tense and aching for relief. When the relief didn't come there, their pussies gave in anyway and squirted down their thighs, dripping onto the bedsheets below.

Finally, Gudao capped off the endless mating cycle by pressing all three girls' faces against his cock. Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla sucked his cock together, looking at him with massive scowls while their mouths traveled down the length of his cock smoothly, so familiar with his member after such fucking that they gave no thought to running their tongues all over him, worshipping him until their sloppy faces leaked drool all over the base of his shaft, ending with another fat cumshot that hit all three grown, mature women in their faces, especially on their eyelids and the bridges of their noses.

The three girls lingered at Gudao's cock, staying still while he enjoyed his orgasm. Their mouths worked for him, and so naturally they waited, wanting to make their erotic lips totally available to him while he enjoyed this sole moment of climax. After he rewarded their mouths for their faithfulness by depositing some cum inside each of them, the three girls gratefully played with it and swallowed it down.

Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla all sat up and played with their pussies, masturbating for their master while they played with his cum in their mouths. Their cheeks were puffed out, their mouths leaking with a little bit of the extra cum that couldn't stay inside their lips. All three girls swallowed it down with anguished looks on their faces, their pussies squirting at the same time.

Gudao lay back on the pillow he had appropriated with grins, and the three girls stared at him in sullen silence.

And then, one by one, each of them bent down and kissed his dick, thanking it for its reward. Slowly and sensually, these noble women, of regal bearing, prostrated themselves to worship their master and leave loving kisses along the length of his cock.

Once Carmilla was done giving her tribute to her man, the three girls all bent down one more time and kissed his cock at the same time, paying tribute one last time to their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was the last chapter of the main story, a.k.a the part that Regura covered in their original comic. There may just be a few bonus characters coming. Let's see what other interesting responses there are when Gudao asks for mana transfer.


	4. Bonus Chapter 1 (Medusa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…uh, I found out recently that Regura's original comic actually featured seven girls, not three. In addition to Penth, Gorgon, and Carmilla, there is also Raikou, Quetz, and Passionlip, and a single big caption for the one with the most lines, Tomoe Gozen.
> 
> So, congratulations, the full story is delayed cause I have to write those chapters. In the meantime, Imma go ahead and release a few of the bonus chapters. They'll be interspersed with those four chapters as well, and I'll try to release 'em as I write 'em.
> 
> But since they're not written yet, here, have a bonus chapter. I figured the natural choice for Gudao to pursue after Gorgon would be Medusa, so who better to open up the bonus chapters with, of course!

"Medusa! Have sex with me!"

The seductively hot Christmas cake had been sitting in her room, reading, when Gudao barged in and immediately pursued her with this blunt and direct line. Medusa closed her book as Gudao approached her, and without even saying a word, Medusa immediately started pulling down her dress, yanking the top down past her breasts and showing them off as she leaned forward in her chair and began stroking Gudao's naked cock.

"Wow! That was quick!"

Medusa didn't say anything, her face totally inscrutable with her mask covering her eyes. With no reaction from her lips, it was hard to tell what she was thinking, but she immediately got to work, vigorously stroking Gudao's cock.

Gudao's strangled dick emerged from beneath her beautiful fingers. Unlike her older, more developed form, she wasn't scary so much as just hot, and Gudao was in the mood for a sexy onee-san who would service him however he wanted.

Medusa fit that role perfectly in appearance, but in personality she was even more than Gudao could ever have imagined. Saying nothing and showing nothing on her face, she was nonetheless excited, judging from the motions of her hands, rapidly thrusting her palm down Gudao's throbbing dick until it shot its seed excitedly, the cum so heavy and thick that many of the streams didn't even leave his cock, instead drooping like giant glazed white loads of snot, hanging from his dick and getting all over Medusa's hands.

"Wow, that was so cool, Medusa! Wanna fuck next?"

Medusa cocked her head silently and got up from her chair without responding to Gudao's request directly. However, when Gudao took the initiative and sat down on her bed, she got in front of him, her breasts already exposed by her pulled-down dress, and raised the hem of her dress up to her waist, showing her naked pussy, already gleaming and bright, bulbous pink.

With her hand clutching the bottom of her dress, Medusa slowly got onto the bed, sitting on it on her knees, and placed her naked pussy against Gudao's lap.

…

"CHUUU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…RERORERO…SHU-U-U-U-U…GYUU-U-U-U-U…NYUU-U-U-U-URU-U-U…GU-U-U-U…PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Medusa eagerly sucked her master's cock without hesitation, her eyemask still covering the upper half of her face while she used her mouth to grossly stimulate her master's cock and balls, sucking with a surplus of spit and going full sloppy, allowing the saliva to hang around and make her mouth and chin in to a mess.

"W-Wow, Medusa! Your mouth is so good! This is unbelievably slutty, even for Chaldea!"

Medusa pulled away briefly, cocking her head again with slightly bemusement, before resuming as before. She sucked both of Gudao's balls too, naturally pleasing them one at a time, devoting her full attention to each ball and spending lots of time and spit on each one, until Gudao's big, leathery sack was weighed down by her impossibly viscous and warm saliva.

Having pleasured her master's balls to satisfaction, Medusa returned to his dick, where she deepthroated him with nasty grapefruit pummels from her throat, not slowing or stopping her pace even once until he had let it all out in a frothy, unrestrained mess that destroyed her throat and facialized the rest of her, big greedy cumshots covering her every inch.

Medusa didn't even wait for her master to say anything before she got up, turning around to open her pussy lips as she set it down on top of his cock. Moving at a brisk pace, she thrust her hips down onto the base of his cock, fitting it all in her steamy tight pussy, and then began to move her cunt. Slamming her pussy down his cock, she started riding him in a piston pump motion, going fast and hard from the get-go, but not being robotic about it as she soon let in her own hip movements, several gasps escaping from her lips despite herself.

Medusa had a small orgasm, her torso wriggling, especially her hips. Gudao lay back across Medusa's bed and soon offered his own thrusts back, seeing that Medusa received them with glee as her moans became louder and more forceful.

After only a few minutes, he easily busted his nut inside Medusa, his dick being pulled up and his ass forced to leave the bed, hovering in the air, from the pure suction force of her unbelievably tight pussy.

Christmas cake pussy was amazing, delectable, and now this particular Christmas cake pussy had a bunch of frosting all over it as well. Gudao stared at the disgraced loins he had girded with his cum, with Medusa obediently opening her hips and staying still for her master to admire for as long as he pleased until he was satisfied.

Medusa then put her thighs back together and stepped away from the bed, leaving Gudao to recover.

"hanf…hanf…Medusa~…why did you agree so eagerly? Even for a slut who likes sex, that was scary easy!"

"I am Master's servant. As a woman, my body is naturally appealing to many men. Therefore, when Master orders me to pleasure him sexually, it is my natural role to fulfill his many desires in whichever way he wishes."

Gudao's dick started getting hard again. "That's kinda hot."

Medusa nodded, her expression still unchanged, and she went over to her dresser to readjust her hair in the mirror.

"The whole robot thing was really hot, but now, I want you to remove that mask from your face and show me your eyes. Look at me while we fuck. I wanna see your expressions."

Medusa froze. Still showing no expression on her face, it was nonetheless clear that she was hesitating, embarrassed. After several seconds of silence, she slowly nodded.

"Yes, Master."

…

Medusa took her clothes off and got naked for her master, standing on the floor tiles of her room in her bare feet. Getting on top of the seated Gudao, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed, she lifted her legs up and wrapped her ankles around his back as she sat herself down on his lap. Embracing his shoulders with her arms, Medusa wrapped herself around him and then slowly guided his cock with her loins down to the opening of her pussy. Setting it down gently and smoothly, she felt and heard the slime as Gudao thrust himself into his own sloppy seconds.

With her eyes fully exposed now, Medusa was a lot more expressive, her cheeks glowing pink and several more luscious moans escaping from her mouth while she moved her pussy down Gudao's cock.

Gudao looked on at this with awe, his mouth hanging dumbly open. He leaned forward and took Medusa by the lips, and Medusa instantly yielded, making out with her master as they sucked each other's tongues and messily swapped spit.

They got into it again. Medusa was on all fours against the bed, the position which best emphasized her thick ass. Gudao was quick, but not harsh, doing the thing that would draw the most moans, slowly but steadily, out of Medusa's mouth. He wanted her to enjoy this, savor this, take it in until she couldn't hold it in. He wanted to see her most embarrassing faces, and Medusa was very close to yielding already.

Gudao couldn't wait much longer. He simply grabbed Medusa by the hips and fucked her tight quim, grunting and pounding into the younger version of Gorgon. It was every bit as wet and tight, though not as large, and Medusa's reactions were suitable for this moment.

This fine piece of Christmas cake had a surprising amount of stamina. Even with Medusa's fit body, the enthusiasm with which she presented her hips and allowed her master to plow her was simply unprecedented—his cock seemed to fit inside her most intimate of holes, her anus, like a glove, going in with ease, her anal muscles tightening gladly upon receiving the thickset cock.

Medusa and Gudao made out once more, squirming on the bed. Her master, with his endless stamina, lay on top of her again and pumped his hips like a rabbit, injecting his semen after another rapid-fire rutting.

He barely treated Medusa as a woman anymore, more like a masturbation hole. Her pussy and asshole were always there, available for him, and whenever Gudao wanted to punctuate his time playing with Medusa's pretty tits, he would have another go inside her anus and make love with her until she was full again.

At last, Gudao reached the point he always did. Taking Medusa's ankles, he lifted her by the heels to his face and pressed his nose in between the pretty toes. He sifted his nose through Medusa's toes, making sure not to miss a single one. Medusa simply lay back, her feet shivering but accepting this as something she was to provide.

This service was nothing more than one of the many benefits her sturdy, strong master had as master of so many nubile females in Chaldea. Gudao started licking Medusa's toes, leisurely taking his time. Medusa kept her toes right in place for Gudao to eat out as he wished.

He was mostly comparing them right now to Gorgon's. The form and taste were completely different, but the shape—the shape. Gorgon's toes having matured to such monstrosities, covered with fine snake scales—Medusa's were not like that; they were human. But he could already see the traces of Gorgon's beautiful, big feet in Medusa's, and he snuggled his nose in between her sweaty soles again, sniffing them one last time and savoring the rich way they mingled, and the origins of Gorgon's giant, sweaty feet.

Medusa put her feet around Gudao's dick again and began moving it down. There was so much dried cum and pre-cum stuck to Gudao's cock that he was already producing sticky strands as she moved her soles, more protruding out of his penis with every tug from Medusa's toes.

The snake goddess worked her master diligently, quietly kneading her toes up and down his cock while Gudao's dick continued to do as it pleased. Like Gudao himself, Gudao's cock was selfish and rude, constantly intruding on its women without even asking.

And so it intruded on Medusa, invading her personal space and making itself insistent while Medusa continued pleasuring it, going relentlessly and without stopping. Both Gudao and his dick stared at Medusa, waiting expectantly on her.

So in the end, Medusa pleasured it to completion, holding it between her toes, both supporting its underside with the tops of her toes on one foot while petting it with the bottoms of her other set of toes. Gudao's cock surrendered its seed in a big web at the end, nutting between the soles between which it was sandwiched and getting its gooey spew all over the sides and bottoms of Medusa's feet.

The Christmas cake pulled away from her master and showed off her feet again, lying on the bed and clutching her breasts in anticipation of what she surely knew came next.

Gudao grabbed his bitch's shiny soles in his hands and ogled them as Medusa waved them around for a bit.

Then, true to form, he pounced on Medusa once again, grabbing her long, soft silky hair and falling on her beautiful body as he pumped his cock into her irresistible pussy once again and stirred her up.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Gorgon, Medusa, and Ana all laid themselves on top of Gudao's body, sitting atop his chest, stomach, and torso respectively, sliding their pussies against the length of his body.

Gudao lay back and just let the sensation sink in. It felt funny, something he had never experienced before. All three were the same pussies on the same woman, but at different stages of life. It felt funny knowing that they were technically the same body, but nonetheless, all three felt completely different inside.

He did not lose focus on a single one, but instead paid attention to all three of their loins at the same time. They were all sharing mana together, charging together and combining their energies into one big mix.

The three girls all looked back at their master with shy, embarrassed looks on their faces, even Medusa, whose eyes were once again hidden behind her eye mask. All three of them were wearing toeless stockings to show off each of their feet, their tops either pulled down or having holes cut into them so that their breasts were bare and open. The girls had all already lifted the bottoms of their dresses or pulled them aside, so that their pussies and their ass cheeks were showing.

Their master could see every bit of their intimate parts. Soon their clothes would be off completely. Gorgon, Medusa, and Ana all blushed at the same time. Three different forms, but they were all the same body on the same person in the end.

They thrust their hips in sync, moving back when the others moved back, sliding back forward when the others did so. Gudao's waist and chest naturally began to grow damp without any outside help, the juices from their sopping pussies leaking plenty enough for him.

The girls all sat up, raising their hips and standing up on their knees. Gudao craned his neck and looked through the space between their open legs, seeing three different swollen pink lips releasing three different leaky flows of discharge. His cock grew up in the air, thick and large, and he could hardly wait to try all of them out.

Sitting up and putting his hand around Gorgon's chest, Gudao positioned himself beneath her and moved his cock until it was right between her thighs, rubbing it against her chest and stomach. Gorgon's arms shook, her wrists already in Gudao's grasp. She knew what was coming next, and she barely had more than a second to prepare until Gudao shoved his cock inside and entered her.

The big scary snake woman then began to pound her hips, yowling deeply as her master made love to her. Her two younger forms watched, sitting still but turning their heads and twisting their bodies backwards to look. Gorgon's thighs swerved from side to side, her hips going down hard into Gudao's throbbing loins, as he put her on top and made her do the work.

Gorgon was already feeling unable to resist, unable to take much more of it. She felt the shudder go down her spine, then back up again, as she came, the focus being entirely inside her loins but quickly spreading throughout her whole body.

Medusa and Ana found it hard to control themselves, quite excited just like Gudao was to see this intimidating snake woman being beaten so badly in her thirsty pussy. Even though Gorgon was the same person as them, they couldn't peel their eyes away. Gorgon's enormous breasts once again knocked together as Gudao pounded her, and she tightened her crotch around her master one more time as she completed the last of the many aftershocks she received.

Gudao switched positions, pushing Gorgon forwards and forcing her on her knees. With her prostrated before him like this, he entered her again, this time pushing deeper to make her feel all of his dick. This was even more intense than before, and though Gorgon had her face partially pressed against the mattress, her cries, though softened and slower compared to before, were now much deeper as well, each one drawn-out and harsh.

Before long, Gorgon came again, submitting to her master just one more out of many times she had already done so. Her pussy was no match for him, and Gudao's cock slapped through Gorgon's fine, aged pussy, beating it like taffy. With one last final thrust, he slammed it in and came inside Gorgon, giving the usual cursory death rattle as his manly essence was hungrily sucked out by Gorgon's loins.

Next up was Medusa. She kept her arm limp and so was easily dragged across the bed as Gudao placed his hand around her wrist.

And so, Medusa was the next to receive Gudao's love. His dick was just as lively as ever once he put it inside her, and it almost seemed to pulsate and glow with the way it was being crammed in and out of her over and over again. He enjoyed seeing Medusa's flustered expressions show through, the mystery of her hidden eyes completely falling apart as the rest of her face showed her embarrassment.

With her arms restrained, Medusa could do little more than move her hips. She did this gladly, a flustered look on her face despite this. Her hairy crotch ringed Gudao, squeezing it tightly and pulling on it even when he was withdrawing from her, clinging to him and making it that much harder for him to part from her deep and tight pussy.

Gudao then wiggled his hips and tried a different tactic. Entering Medusa again and going deep, he stayed there, thrusting against her walls with little, quick slaps, always remaining very deep inside her the whole time. Medusa's cries became different, low and subdued but steady and ever-present.

After a little while, Gudao went back to the harsh and deep slaps, and this time, he let go of Medusa's wrists and went all in on her breasts instead, feeling them up. Not as large as Gorgon's monstrous impossibilities, they were still well over the size that he could fit them each in one hand. He grabbed one in each palm, pinching Medusa's nipples between his fingers. Medusa was clearly excited by this, and she began bucking her hips down onto Gudao's lap excitedly anew.

Gudao was wasting no time with foreplay. His three women were all waiting on him to provide them with lots of hot, thick mana, and so once Medusa had gotten greedy with her orgasms and climaxed several more times, it was time to cut her off. Gudao pumped his hips one last time into Medusa's body before filling her up with cum. Medusa's whole body became still, and she was struck frozen, slowly sliding off Gudao's dick and crumpling to the bed.

It was still rising in the air, still perfectly hard and rigid, and it was for Ana. Ana approached Gudao, nervous. She was last, and she of the three had not yet had sex with her master before. Gudao smiled a little sinisterly and put his hands around her waist, her normal leotard already showing plenty of her fresh white skin at the sides of her torso. Placing his hand on the holes cut in her chest to show her nipples, Gudao flicked them around a little bit, having little need for further stimulation as they were already totally hard, but playing with them anyway just so he could touch Lily some more.

And then, Gudao entered her hips, pressing his dick inside her soaking wet pussy. Ana thrust her hips down on her lover, getting into the rhythm easily. Gudao's cock slid into her with ease, and it was particularly loud at this time with the juices of three different girls pasted to his member.

Ana whimpered. She felt her belly fill up instantly with Gudao's meat, but she already knew perfectly what to do, and raising her hips up, she used her thighs and backside to thrust back. Seeing that Ana was absolutely obedient and doing what she was supposed to like a good girl, Gudao loosened his grip on her chest and let her move more freely.

And he was amply rewarded. Ana got faster, not at all holding back on her excitement. Her toes gripping the bed, she dug in with her face, laying it on her arms, and with her hips raised in the air, she slapped her tight little pussy, so cute and tender that it was still hairless, into Gudao's crotch.

Gudao especially enjoyed the way Ana fucked him back all on her own. To reward his mini loli slut for her enthusiasm, Gudao crept over on top of her body, embracing her breasts again, and dipped his head in. Ana turned her head and happily kissed her lover in the mouth, opening her lips and letting Gudao stuff his tongue in her face.

The two older versions of her kneeled to the side and watched. Their master's love was already dripping amply out of their pussies, and they simply observed in silence as the youngest version of them had her turn. Ana had to pull away because she was moaning so loudly, but she lifted her arm and wrapped it gently around Gudao's neck, biting her lip slightly to control the elated grin that was forming on her mouth.

They kissed again, and while they kissed, Ana's pussy started grabbing tightly onto Gudao, squeezing it as her climax came, riding up through her body. She curled her toes, wiggling her lower body around before it went up to her shoulders and neck too. Her flat titties started shaking, and Gudao's fingers running across them didn't help.

Ana finally came, and with her, so did Gudao, pushing his hips deep inside her as he nutted into her little womb. Ana's small stomach bloated up the most of all three women, and she spread her legs out and curled her toes invitingly as it happened.

The two of them continued thrusting against each other as Gudao finished up, ending their session with a series of slow thwaps. Ana rested herself securely on the base of Gudao's dick, gasping gently, curling her arm around his head again to pull him in once more and kiss him. And then she slowly dismounted, doing it _very_ slowly so the thick excess load could flow out as prolifically as possible, showing just how much Gudao had overstuffed her cunny.

…

The three versions of Medusa kneeled in front of their master again, staring at his dick in silence.

They listened to his command, figured exactly what he wanted them to do, and were now processing it in their heads.

Gorgon crawled over to her master first, lifting her tail up and getting it out of the way, and settled in with her backside to her master as she sat on his lap with her ass cheeks pressed against his stomach, his large cock rubbing against her pussy.

Next, Medusa crawled over and got on top of her older version, lying on top of Gorgon until Gorgon's breasts were digging into her back. Finally, Ana was last, getting on top of Medusa and lying on top of her breasts and stomach.

The three girls opened their legs, squirming a little bit at this uncomfortable position. They were like a strange, perverted version of a Russian doll, each sitting on the other's lap with Gudao at the very bottom, crushed against the bed by the enormous Gorgon's thunder thighs and beautiful ass, her two younger selves only adding additional weight.

Then, with an almost superhuman strength, perhaps aided by all the mana, Gudao lifted Gorgon by her thighs, with the other two girls still on top of her, and slammed his cock into her pussy. Gorgon grabbed the bedsheets with her clawed toes, squealing and yelling. Her hips were moving on their own, and she was bringing her two younger selves, who were seated on her thighs, down with her.

The three girls thus moved through the air together, all of them bouncing their hips even though only Gorgon was the one getting fucked. The other two struggled to stay on, with Gorgon grabbing onto Medusa's stomach and Medusa onto Ana's, but all three wriggling together.

The extra weight made it impossible for Gudao to get away from Gorgon's pussy. It crashed down on him, repeatedly, and with far more force than usual. He let it sink around him, enjoying it, thrusting back but letting the Gorgon-Medusa-Ana layer cake do most of the work.

Quickly finding himself about to cum, Gudao sharply jabbed his hips in and let it out. All three girls screamed at once, cumming together, with the forceful movements sending enough vibrations to the other girls that their bodies easily came too.

After Gudao was done with Gorgon, Gorgon obediently shifted her body backwards, still lying against him, but moving back so that now Gudao's cock was right beneath Medusa's hips.

Medusa received her master's cock next, and sandwiched between Ana and Gorgon, the movements of her body caused the other two to moan loudly as well. They all clenched the bed with their feet, but it was not much use as all three of them once again came in synchronization with each other.

Gudao busted another load inside Medusa, and finally, it was Ana's turn. The other two shifted back, still gripping each other tightly so that their massive girl-on-top layer cake would not fall apart, and Ana climbed on top of Gudao's dick, like always taking charge as she squatted with her little legs and set herself down on his member.

Gudao and Ana started to have sex, while Gorgon and Medusa were stuck in the middle, feeling their younger self's lovemaking through their hips, feeling her delicate backside jiggle and bounce and the vibrations get through to their own bodies.

Ana got especially excited, and losing control of herself, she swung her body down violently on Gudao, mounting him vigorously, until all three were on the verge of falling down. They lifted their legs up together, flashing their feet together high in the air, with poor Gudao's hips totally smothered beneath a heaven of asses. The pressure just tightened the feeling around his pelvis, though, and after some time, he finally came inside little Ana as well, with all three shuddering once again and squeezing their toes as they nutted.

…

"Huh? What's that sound?"

Euryale and Stheno walked together through the hallways, turning the corner to the portion of the hall where Medusa's room was located.

"Is that our dear sister?"

The sisters looked at each other and got closer.

"Ah, looks like she's having fun~. Wanna ruin it?"

"Why of course, the Other Me. Let's see what our dear sister looks like when she's getting dicked."

The sisters got closer to Medusa's room, giggling to themselves.

"Is that really Master? Oh, boy, she really does have poor taste, doesn't she?"

"Of course. Figures though."

But as they drew closer, they could hear multiple females, all moaning together, grunting loudly and lost in ecstasy. Stheno and Euryale stared at each other in shock.

"No way…"

"You think he's really…"

" _No_ …way…!"

The two of them rushed over, dropping their affected leisurely manner, and got to the door to Medusa's room as fast as they could. The girls pressed the button and forced the door open as they rushed over to see just what was going on.

"Medusa, what is this, what kind of horrific deviancy are you up to!?"

The mechanical doors slid open, and Euryale and Stheno walked into a horrific sight indeed, as the three-girl layer cake thrust itself down onto their master's dick, mounting him as Gudao got to enjoy all three pussies at once.

Euryale and Stheno looked on in utter shock, for once totally speechless and unable to say something smart to their sister.

"What…the… _hell_!?"

Euryale was so in shock she could only say the first thing that came to her mind. The different versions of Medusa were all lost in themselves, totally not noticing their sisters as they mated with Gudao all at the same time.

The door then shut behind the goddesses, and Gudao sat up suddenly, sending the three versions of Medusa all tumbling down onto the bed without warning as they lay on their faces, still moaning.

"Oh, girls! You came just in time!"

Gudao got up from the bed, walking towards them without his pants on, grabbing his dick which was totally rock hard, the slime of his previous couplings daubed all over it.

"My dick was getting so hard! I was hoping for some fresh meat!"

Gudao advanced towards them, jerking himself off, as Euryale and Stheno stared at their restless and insatiable master helplessly before he grabbed them by their waists and pulled them over.

…

"OHH-H-H-H-H…OHHH-H-H-H-H-H…AHH—H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

"ARRGGHH-H-H-H…nggh-h-h-h…nggh-h-h-h! OH-H-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H-h-h-h-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

Their master had Euryale and Stheno pressed together side-by-side, their ass cheeks perfectly lined against each other, and with their hips raised, Gudao took turns fucking them, slapping into one goddess with his dick and fingering the other.

"I'm…gonna…kill…you…Master!" screamed Stheno.

"Yeah…you…suck!" grunted Euryale.

Both girls then stopped and descended further into lusty screaming, their faces contorted lustily, writhing around with embarrassing expressions on their faces as liquid continued spraying from their pussies non-stop.

Gudao had gotten newly excited from seeing these new girls, and he let it show with the exuberance with which he fucked those two. The sisters moaned again, and their pussies suddenly shot up as more fluid squirted from between their loins.

"Please…no…more…I'm already cumming…too…much…" begged Stheno.

Their master couldn't hear them though, and he began fucking them anew, this time wrapping his arms around the waist of the lucky one who happened to be receiving his cock, lifting her until her legs were dangling from the ground, and slamming into her like a giant onahole. He did this until he was thoroughly satisfied with the pussy beating he had given, and then he switched to the next one.

Euryale and Stheno continued to receive their master's enthusiastic fucking, all while Medusa, Gorgon, and Ana lay across the other parts of the bed, passed out.

Gudao grabbed the two goddess sisters by their hair and dragged their faces over to his dick, where he held it over their mouths and jerked himself off to cum all over their faces. Euryale and Stheno opened their mouths, their faces covered with tears and both looking at him with scowls. They both received plenty of cum all over their faces, but especially on their tongues.

The two girls glared at Gudao, eating his cum with displeasure, swirling it around in their mouths with their tongue before swallowing it. But Gudao was not done yet, and he threw them back down on the bed and started fucking them again.

Euryale and Stheno both grabbed the sheets together, clinging to it as Gudao thrust into their loins once again, crying with pleasure as their pussies were forced to cream once more.

…

Once Gudao was done fucking their pussies a second time, he got himself cleaned off using their mouths.

Euryale and Stheno took turns sucking his cock, both of them shooting daggers at him while they received his member down their throats. They took it all in, slow thrusts that got all the way into their esophaguses while their chests and stomachs shook, their creamy, cum-filled cunnies dripping their excess on the floor between their sandaled, squatting legs and feet.

Gudao got head from each of his girls and then promptly shoved both their faces against his cock at the same time as he made them suck him off together. The two girls grumbled and moaned, their noises muffled by the dick suddenly thrust into their lips, and they begrudgingly sucked him off together, their mouths doing nothing but work and no more talking now.

Gudao nutted on their faces a second time, draping them with glimmering strings of cum. He laid them out over the bed once again to enter their pussies once again, and as the girls were draped on the sheets, receiving their cock helplessly, Gudao began to put his hands around their ankles as their feet finally attracted his attention.

Gudao gazed at their pretty little feet, their pretty little strap sandals enticing him further. Sticking his mouth against their sweaty dirty feet, he began to suck on their smelly toes while they were still in their sandals, licking them while they wiggled their toes around. Stheno and Euryale moaned again, their pussies immediately growing tighter as their master licked their feet, and soon both girls came far faster and far harder than they ever had before, growing weak against the double assault both on their pussies and on their feet.

As he pulled his wet dick out of their cunts, cumming on both their stomachs, Gudao moved down to their feet and gave those his full attention. Sticking his fingers beneath their soles and feeling how sweaty they had gotten pressed against their sandals all day, Gudao admired them, just groping their feet for a little bit and allowing their free toes to wiggle around, before he unceremoniously slammed his dick between them.

Gudao fucked each of the sisters' four feet by thrusting his dick into the space between their toes and their sandals, feeling the soft leather and the underpads of the sisters' toes and soles grind against him at the same time. Stheno and Euryale gritted their teeth, once again getting off to their master using their feet in such an unnatural and perverse way as this.

"Y-You suck Master!" said Euryale.

"You're the w-worst!" added Stheno.

Gudao was barely listening though, and he simply held their ankles and enjoyed their sandaled toes even more. Their verbal abuse only made it so much hotter, and Gudao quickly tamed the unruly goddess sisters with some more forceful foot action, disciplining their naughty toes that wiggled around so much by sucking them some more, until the girls were nice and tame, obediently cumming from their master's thick slimy tongue all over their feet.

Gudao nutted once each between both Euryale's and Stheno's sandaled feet, and then grabbing his dick, he reared up over them both and clutched his dick again, squeezing himself mid-cum. The girls lifted their heads, and that was the perfect opportunity for him to clutch them each by the backs of their heads and nut on both of their faces one last time.

The two goddesses raised their heads up to say something to their master, but instead they each flopped their heads back down as they passed out, too exhausted to move any further.

…

"AAH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OOHH-H-H-H-H…OOO-O-O-O-O-O-OH-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

The three Medusa girls were all naked now, as were Stheno and Euryale, with no more clothes to get in the way of their tits and pussies and asses and feet, completely stark naked and hiding nothing from their master.

Ana, Medusa, and Gorgon were stacked on top of each other in a tower this time, with Gorgon naturally at the bottom and Ana at the top. They grabbed the bed with their hands and feet, bracing themselves using the mattress and each other. Gudao stuck his dick in all three of them, experiencing all of their lovely pussies in quick succession until excesses of liquid dripped down their thighs.

After Gudao had had a turn with each of their pussies, he had a try of the two naked goddess sisters next, grabbing Stheno and Euryale, who were both hunched over on their hands and knees next to the great big Medusa tower, and fucked both of their pussies as well. The two sisters, so muddled in their minds that they couldn't speak clearly, instead just burbled some random noises, trying to form words but instead just drooling incessantly.

After sticking his member in both of them and getting his dick wet first, he focused on them in more detail. Gudao picked up Euryale first, holding her by her waist and lifting her from the bed as he pounded her down on his cock like a giant fleshlight. Euryale's body tensed up, and she screamed as Gudao gave her special treatment, slamming her tight young pussy until he nutted inside.

Gudao then turned his attention to the older sister Stheno, grabbing her as well and thrusting her down on his upraised cock, making her cum incoherently with rasping noises, her legs flexing involuntarily, straightening themselves every time he thrust into her, before cumming inside her naughty tight quim as well.

"Ooh-h-h-h~…so good!"

Gudao now returned to the tower and fucked his Medusa girls again, embracing their big bubbly cheeks in full, digging his face into Ana's backside as all three girls screamed. He switched between their pussies, enjoying the way they wrapped around him, but soon started switching into using their assholes.

The Medusa girls began roaring anew, crying out and grabbing the bedsheets with their feet as their master slammed his cock into each of their sticky shitholes. Gorgon, Medusa, and finally Ana all fell to their master, their wrinkly brown eyes forcibly opened until they were gaping.

And at last, Euryale and Stheno got the full treatment too, bending their legs and raising their hips up as they, too, became analized. The girls howled together, each shaking their hips at the same time. Gudao switched between their assholes with such rapidity that the moments when their assholes were being brutally pounded and when they were not became blurred. At any rate, all five girls quickly creamed from their pussies as Gudao switched between all their bodies based on what he was feeling like.

Gudao fucked where he wanted, he came where he wanted, and he started it all over again when he wanted. By the end, the five sisters (?) were all sprawled out on top of Medusa's bed, nearly comatose, barely moving.

Gudao straightened up, looking over their cum-spattered bodies, their holes full of his delicious cum and practically squeezing it out when they tightened their pelvic muscles and sphincters. He stood over them at the edge of the bed and gazed at their feet.

Grabbing his dick and looking over all of their beautiful soles and toes, of such variety, but all so pretty in their own way, Gudao stroked himself one last time and jerked off to their feet, ending at last with one massive cumshot over all five pairs of feet before them, covering them messily with his cum.

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h! That was a wonderful mana transfer! God, that feels good!"

Gudao put his clothes back on as his girls lay comatose against the bed, not moving, the cum just dripping down their bodies.

He pulled his pants up to his hips, not bothering to tuck his dick in and just letting it hang out. Opening the door to Medusa's room, he left the girls just lying there, passed out.

"Later, girls! That was fun! Haha!"


End file.
